I'm still in love with you
by cidd-chan
Summary: Namine finds love, love is questioned, then love betrayed, soon love got back together. yuriyaoi NL SR KS etc etc... R?R REVISED


REVISE: I reread it and I found some part that looks and sounds retarded so i changed a few thing.

My RUSH was caused by pills! Weird huh? and they were surpossed to good for me.

Oh well. I finished it. I was gonna post it on the hour of New's Years but i got caught up in some trees and 'apple juice'

Yuri/Yaoi, Rating: R(fer drug use and alcohol cosumtion) and language.

Disclaimer: Owe Nuting.

* * *

Namine checked her watch. Cousin Sora was late. She took a seat and rubbed her arms trying to warm up. Namine blew on her bangs out of boredom. She hated to be kept waiting especially in the cold. She looked around the airport; there were not much people since it was 10 at night. In line at the terminal was a poodle with its master. Namine quickly took out her sketch book and begin drawing it. Namine was always drawing as far as she can remember. Ever since she was little she would carry a little notepad around with a crayon so just in case she wants to draw something. Namine wants to continue her studies further so she applied to an art institute. Her parents at first denied the idea. But she found a way to convince her parents. 

"Namine!" Namine looked up from her sketch to see her cousin Sora waving to her. She set aside the sketch book and ran to him and hugged him.

"What took ya?"

"Sorry. Is this all your stuff?" Namine nodded. Sora took Namines' luggage and escorted her out of the airport and to a blue mini cooper.

Sora was what convinced her parents in letting her go. He was the same age as Namine but older by a few months. He looked after her when they were little and she looked up to him as if he was her real brother. Her parents trusted him enough but didn't agree right away. What really convinced them was the fact that he was also attending the same art institute; but for film. That got them to come around. They know he would protect her and keep her safe.

She closed her eyes and thought of her friends and how much she gonna miss them.

Namine opened her eyes and in front of her was the orange building. Sora told Namine to go ahead of him so he can go park the car underground. Sora lived on the 15th floor so Namine took the elevator. While going up she met some interesting people. The ones she hoped she doesn't see again. When Namine reached the floor she walked down the hallway looking for 1515. Finally finding it she knocked. When the door opened Namine was greeted with a party popper to the face.

"WELCOME!" a girl in yellow with brown braided hair shouted.

Namine just stared at her. The girl giggled and ran. She jumped over the couch and as she landed another girl popped up.

"Selphie! Get offa me you cow!" the girl with red hair yelled.

"Selphie, Kairi! Keep it down! You want to wake the neighbors again?!" Riku in an apron yelled from the kitchen. He walked over to Namine who just stood at the door.

"Sorry about that. Selphie gets a little jumpy after having sugar earlier." He said as he took off the rubber gloves.

"No it's alright." Namine picked at her ear trying to get hearing back in.

"Is Sora parking car the right now?" Namine nodded.

"Ok. So let me show you to your room." Riku took Namine rolling luggage and walked in the hallway with Namine in tow. He opened the last door on the left and walked in. He set the luggage by the bed.

"While we wait for Sora to come back why don't you unpack for now." Riku said as he left the room.

Namine walked over to the bed. She unzipped her luggage and pulled out her iPod and speakers. She plugged it in and set on the drawer. She selected Sean Paul's 'I'm still in love with you'. The song started and Namine dance to it.

It wasn't long till Sora came back.

"Where's Namine?"

"In her room."

Sora walked to her room and knocking on Namine's door. She didn't respond. Sora put his ear against the door and listened in; he could hear the music from the inside. Riku came up to Sora.

"Here let me." Riku with his Lugs on, he kicked the door.

"Riku! Don't do that! You're gonna break down the door. Again!"

"Not my fault that time." As Riku prepare to kick again Sora quickly grabbed his leg.

"No! Stop it!" Namine opened the door and stared at the couple.

"Not in the hallway guys, especially in front of my door." Sora dropped Rikus' leg.

"Get your coat on and come to the living room." Sora turned and left. Namine did what he said and grabbed her jacket. She walked to the living room. On the couch Namine saw Selphie and Kairi.

Kairi was laying on the couch twirling her index finger on one of Selphie braids with Selphie laying on her chest. Namine turn and saw Sora and Riku in the kitchen. Riku was holding Sora from behind. This was a bitch being surrounded by couples made Namine feel really lonely. She sat down at the table.

"Here. You're gonna need it." Sora set down a pill bottle with an orange label. Namine looked at the logo. 'Chaser' Freedom from hangovers. Catchy. She unscrewed the lid and pop one. She hand the bottle to Kairi and Selphie when they walked up to the table. They handed off to Sora and Riku. As Riku swallowed his pill his phone rang. He took it from his pocket and looked at it.

"Cool they here come on." They all left the apartment and onto the elevator. While going down the couples were hand in hand. Namine chose to ignore. Outside a black van with fire painted by the tires was parked in front of the building. Riku opened the door and in the driver seat was a guy with red hair. He slapped hands with Riku.

"This here is my cuz. Cuz this here is Sora's cuz Namine." The guy shook her hand.

"Names Axel got it memorized? And this here is my boy." The guy in the passenger seat turned and shook Namine's hand.

"Roxas." He said. They all piled in and drove off.

They drove past Santa Monica and Namine saw a building with a sign that says 'Arena'. Axel parked the van across from the club.

As they entered the club, a blast of music entered their ears that could deafen them, as the bass drummed at their chest. The group got a table away from the bass. Riku and Axel went to the bar to get the drinks.

Namine looked around the place, it was huge. The dance floor was filled with people dancing, strobe lights beaming everywhere. It was incredible.

"Nice huh!" Sora shouted over the music.

"Yeah!" Namine shouted back.

Riku and Axel came back with 6 packs in each hand. They handed a bottle to everyone.

After putting away a couple of bottles later Selphie had already pulled Kairi on to the dance floor. Then Sora and Riku left and then Roxas and Axel shortly after, leaving behind Namine. She sat there watching the crowd. She would see some people around her were looking at her. They would wink and blew kisses at her. Making Namine looked away shy, but in truth they weren't her type. She took another swing of her beer only to find it empty. She looked around and spotted the bar. She slowly got up feeling hella light headed she walked over to the bar. As she got there the bartender in front of her, a muscular man with dreads, long sideburn and shirtless stood behind the bar.

"What can I get ya?" in a gruff voice he asked.

"Um beer please?"

"What kind?"

"Uh Budweiser I think." The bartender looked at her raising a brow. He dipped his hands down under the bar and pulled out a brown bottle. He opened it and set it down in front of her.

"Enjoy." He said and walked away. Namine wasted no time and down half the bottle.

She turned and saw someone in a black hood approached the side of the bar. That person removed its hood and reviled to be a girl with blond hair, combed back with two strands standing up making it looks like she has antennas. With her deep green eyes Namine feel like she could get lost in those. Namine quickly looked away, she was doing it again she was staring. But she couldn't help it, she looked beautiful.

"Yo Larxene S'up kid?" the bartender who served Namine earlier slapped hands with the girl.

"All good son. Get me the regular." the bartender place in front of the girl a green bottle. As she took a swing of it she saw Namine looking at her. She nodded to Namine and Namine smiled back. The other girl was smirking with interest. She got up and walked over to Namine.

"Hey. What's your name?" the girl spoke in a low but smooth voice that sent chills down her back.

"Namine. You?" she took a seat next to Namine.

"Larxene." Namine looked at Larxene green eyes feeling in deep trance.

---

Sora could hear a low moan coming from Riku as he swayed his ass against Riku's crotch teasing him like. Riku teased back by nibbling at Sora's neck but Sora did his best to hold it in. Failing at making Sora moan for him Riku leaned back and doing so he caught a glimpse of Namine at the bar.

"Babe isn't that your cousin by the bar?" Sora looked up and saw that it was Namine.

"Oh it is. And she's with someone."

"Should we do something?" Sora turned and faced Riku.

"Naw. It's her birthday after all. Let her do whatever she wants." Sora said while licking his lips. Riku eyes squinted as he bit down on his lower lip.

---

Namine watch as Larxene down the third shot of Whiskey and making a face afterward. Namine laughed at that as she leaned onto the bar holding her head. She was feeling hella good due to the two shots of Whiskey beforehand and a beer aside. The two have been sitting there talking and drinking their heads off. Usually Namine would have trouble talking to people who she just met but with some strong liquor mixed in, it made it a whole lot easier and better.

The music in the club started to change. And the song that came on next was familiar to Namine's.

"Oh I love this song. Come on let's dance." Namine took Larxene by her arms, not giving her one chance to say anything and pulled her to the dance floor.

Namine begin swayed her hips against Larxene, as she did the same. As they moved around Namine switched position and was now grinding from the back pressed against Larxene. Larxene could smell the sweet scent of Namine's hair as she held onto Namine hips. Namine looked back at Larxene; her green eyes were in a trance like stare. As if being hypnotized by looking at Namine's hips swaying against her own or it could be the alcohol's doing. Namine placed her hands over Larxene's as the two were deep in each others gaze.(not understanding read the A/N below)

---

Sora and Riku had returned to the table and had a little make out session before they had to stop to go get more booze. Kairi and Selphie return as well, then came Axel and Roxas after.

"Whoo wee! Is it hot or what!" Axel said as he fanned himself with the collar of his shirt. Riku and Sora came back to the table with 2 six packs. The group sat around and drank.

"Yo Sora where's that cousin of yours?" Axel asked as he opened another bottle. Sora pointed towards the dance floor. They all looked over to where Sora was pointing. They saw Namine on the dance floor being held by someone but they couldn't see who it was cause the crowd of couples on the floor blocked the view of Namine's beholder. The crowd shifted around and the view became clearer for them to see. The minute Selphie saw that it was Larxene holding Namine she spitted out her beer.

"Ohmigod! Kairi do you see what I am seeing?!" Selphie grabbed Kairi by her collar and directed her attention to where Namine was.

"I see it." Kairi released herself from Selphie grip and sat back down.

"Ain't that cute only here for a few hour and she got herself a girlfriend." Sora cooed. Kairi place a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora boy your cousin is in trouble." Sora looked at her blankly.

"What you mean?" Kairi sighed.

"That there person with yo cousin is none other then Larxene."

"So what? It's just Larxene" Roxas shrugged.

"Yea to you she may just be Larxene. But from what we hear she's a major player."

---

Namine felt so happy just being held by Larxene. They had gone off to their own little world and if the world would to end the next minute she would be fine with it. They were soon brought back from their world when something vibrated between them. Not stopping Larxene reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Yo Larxene here." She said in a hazy voice.

"S'up Xemnas where you and the crew at man?" Namine threw her head back resting on Larxene's shoulder. She nibbled at Larxene earlobe, licking it causing her to react.

"No I'm fine just which someone." Namine giggled and stop for Larxene sake.

/Larxene phone conversation with Xemnas/

"Oh so then you're scoring right now?"

"No I'm not scoring. Just dancing."

"What the hell kind of dancing are you guys doing?"

"Man shuddup."

"Whatever man, just get your ass over here, and bring your chick."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine whatever."

/End of Conversation/

Larxene hung up and pocketed the phone. She went back to holding Namine.

"What was that about?" Namine asked.

"Nothing important just one my boys." Larxene ran butterfly kisses down Namine neck.

"He told me to meet up with him and the crew." Namine closed her eyes taking in the feel of Larxene soft lips on her skin.

"And he told me to bring you." Namine looked at her.

"I'm fine with it." she gave Larxene a kiss on the corner of her lips.

Larxene took Namine's hand and led her away from the dance floor to the other side of the club.

---

"Player? You serious?" Sora said trying not to believe.

"Yeah and a bad one at that."

"At what?"

"Hmm I don't remember. What was the 'bad' reason again?" Selphie asked Kairi

"I forget."

"Don't you two hang out with her? You should know it then." Riku asked Axel across from him.

"Only to smoke." Axel replied back as he lit up a cigarette

"We rather not get involved in her sex life since that one time." Roxas said back.

"What happen?" Sora asked.

"Hmm when was it? The poker game right?" Roxas turned to Axel.

"Yea the poker game at Xigbar's crib."

"Ok so we played poker at this dude's crib and Larxene was there. Then some outsiders who got word that it was a party came. Then these two chicks that apparently slept with her came face to face with Larxene in the middle and they started up a cat fight." Roxas stop and open another bottle.

"What happen next?" Riku asked.

"I dunno we had to ditch the party before the cops came." Sora took in a sharp breath.

"Ok now I'm worried."

"Relax I bet nothings gonna happen, I mean what's the worse that could happen." Axel put out his cigarette.

---

Larxene led Namine to an entrance with beads hanging from it. Clouds of smoke trailing out of the room as well as a strong smell. Coming near the entrance the smell Namine thought smelled bad and at the same time really good. Upon entering she saw that it was a hallway that looked like it goes for miles. As they walked further in they soon came across rooms with no doors just beads hanging and the rooms was filled with smoke so thick you can't even see the people in the rooms.

The two then turned into one of the rooms. Namine saw people already in the room. They were all on the couch with smoke hovering over them. Larxene came up to them and slapped hands to each them.

"Sit down you two. There's enough trees to go around." Larxene and Namine took a seat on the couch.

"Yo Larxene your chick here know how to toke?" Namine turned and saw a guy with a mullet standing over her.

"I dunno? Do you babe?" Namine didn't know what to say. She doesn't know what toke means so she have no idea what to do.

"Bet she don't know how!" someone across the room yelled.

"It's cool I can show her give me blunt." The guy with the mullet hand Larxene a brown stick what she called a 'blunt'.

"A'ight babe it's simple really you just smoke it like if it was a cigarette." Larxene place the blunt in between her lips and inhaled. She held it in for awhile then released it coughing a little.

"Oh so toke means to smoke?" Namine could hear laughing around her. She felt embarrassed now.

"Heh yea (coughs) here." Larxene handed her the blunt. For a moment she hesitated but went with it.

She did what Larxene did, she placed it between her lips and inhale the best she can. She held it in till it burned her throat which made her cough it out really hard. Larxene took the blunt from her and hit it some more. Namine could hear the guys laughing around her.

"Damn Larxene spring that shit already." Someone yelled out and she passed it on.

When Namine finally calmed down from her coughing she felt hella light head more lighter then usual. Then a guy what looked like he have pink hair handed her another one. This one was white and smaller. She took it and did the same thing. She didn't cough as much as last. It made her more light headed and her vision was getting a little off.

Bout three hits later Namine was completely gone. Everything around her just started spinning, which made her laugh her silly little head off. She was feeling hella good and it got even better when Larxene pass her a bottle of Vodka. She drank from the bottle. The burning sensation traveled down her throat, to her chest and into her stomach. And without her knowing she would say things at random and everyone including her would burst out laughing. In this state she got to know half the people in the room. So far she knew Demyx the guy with the mullet, Marluxia the dude with the pink hair, Vexen some other guy who looks like an old chick and Xigbar the pirate. They all laugh at the nicknames she gave them.

She was feeling really good. It was even better when Larxene kept feeling her up. She played back at her teasing her. Larxene scooped Namine up and sat her on her lap, they would make out on and off.

Demyx stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Yo I got the munchies lets bounce and get some food." Everyone around right away agreed.

They all left the room and back into the club. The place was still bumping and jumping when they left. Half of the group whose name escape Namine excused themselves go to home. The people left were Larxene and herself, Demyx and Xigabr. They hit this 24 hour burger joint and bought more booze.

---

Back at the club Sora was now searching for Namine. After hearing about the person who was with Namine and when Sora looked up they were gone. He was franticly panicking and tipsy.

"Sora you need to calm down. I'm sure where ever she is she's properly ok." Riku tried to calm Sora's ass for awhile. Kairi return to the table with Selphie looking giddier then before.

"Well? Was she in there?" Sora asked.

"In where?" Sora noticed that Kairi's shirt was inside out and her hair was messed up. Selphie skirt was backwards and her lipstick was smeared. Sora looked away.

"Never mind." Sora laid his head in his arms.

"Is he still trying to find the girl?" Axel and Roxas returned as well.

"Yea. What about you guys she at the bar?" Axel sat down with a glass in his hand.

"Nah but I did took the opportunity of getting something strong to drink. And beside by the looks of it Larxene properly already taken her home." That got Sora's head up.

"NO! Can't give up now! Namine's innocence is on the line!" Sora without looking he grabbed Axel's glass and chugged it.

"Hey That's Mine!" Sora dropped the glass.

"Now let's get…uhh..." Sora fell right back down hitting his head on the table.

"What the hell happen to him?" Selphie poked Sora in the head.

"He drank my brandy." Kairi lifted Sora head to find him sleeping.

"What we do now."

"Guess all we can do now is go home." Riku went over to Sora and begin to lift him up.

"What about Namine?" Kairi asked as she helped Riku get Sora onto his back.

"She'll be ok. She knows the address." The group together walked out of the club and into Axel's van and drove off.

---

Namine and Larxene along with Demyx and Xigbar were at an empty parking lot. They had eaten and are now sitting on the hood of Larxene's car smoking a big ol' joint Xigbar had rolled up. Namine sat in-between Larxene's legs as she held from behind. Demyx passed the joint to Namine; she took a hit at it and handed to Larxene. She let out a huge cloud while she grooved to Pink Floyd. Larxene passed the joint to Xigbar who was laying on top of the hood with his head upside down. The four of them had been staring at fireflies flying around under the street light. If you can just see it, it was so tripy. They repeated the rotation till the joint got really small. As Larxene passed the remaining joint to Xigbar doing so she dropped her hand on Namine's nether region. It might be the weed doing but instead of taking her hand off Larxene cupped it.

"Hey why get out of here? I gotta wake up early tomorrow." Xigbar jumped off the hood.

"Sounds good." Larxene said in a low voice making Namine shiver. They got in the car and drove off.

---

After dropping off Xigbar and Demyx Larxene turned around and drove to her place. On the way there Larxene couldn't keep her hand offa Namine. She be running her hand down Namine's leg and what not. When they got to Larxene's place Namine was still drunk and high she could barely keep her self up.

They made it up to the apartment room and right as the door closed Larxene pinned Namine up against the door. Larxene kiss Namine quite harsh almost bruising her lips. Larxene broke the kiss and trailed down Namine's neck. While doing that they started to discard all clothing. Larxene had moved down further. She unbuttoned Namine's pants and pulled them down. She licked the outer layer of Namine's panties getting her wet.

"Ahh! Wait Larxene." Larxene didn't stop. Namine took Larxene's head and pulled her up.

"What babe?"

"Let's take it in the bedroom."

---

Namine sprawled out naked on Larxene's bed as Larxene slid her tongue into Namine exploring around her mouth. Larxene hands moved down and cupped Namine's breasts. Larxene fondled them, pinching the nipples till they were hard then she brought her mouth to one. Namine threw her head back as she felt the tongue circling her nipple. Larxene took her mouth away and swiped at Namine mouth some more.

Larxene moved down leaving trails of kisses from Namine's navel down to her blond mound. Larxene spread Namine open and kissed her lightly. Lingering over Namine's clit Larxene rolled her tongue in an upwards motion. Namine let out a moan as Larxene drew her tongue across Namine's labia. Larxene entered her which made Namine buck up. Larxene return her tongue on Namine's clit playing at it and she could feel Namine tensing up.

Larxene brought one hand down and played with Namine's wetness. Coating her fingers she gently slid them into Namine. When she couldn't go any further Larxene brought her hand back out and slammed them back in. Namine let out a shriek as her hips buck upwards. Larxene brought her tongue on Namine's clit and brushed over it. Namine thrust increased, as to Larxene tempo. Namine could feel the tension rising from coincide of the thrust became harder and deeper, till Larxene was pounding into her. Namine threw her head back as Larxene speeds up. Namine was tensing real hard. Then all of the sudden Larxene pulled out. Namine lifted her to see why Larxene had stop.

"Can't let you have all the fun."

Larxene took ahold one of Namine's leg and swung a leg over the over. Till they were touching Larxene begin moving sliding against Namine. The sensation slowly came back to Namine. She gripped at the bed sheets as Namine trashed her head back and forth. Larxene took in a sharp breath as she increased her pace. Namine was going crazy she could feel the tension building up. Namine toes curled as she arched her back upwards as she came, Larxene came soon after.

Larxene laid her body next to Namine panting. She peaked over to Namine; she looked like she wasn't moving. Larxene untangled her legs and sat up.

"Larxene?" Larxene immediately stopped from moving as she heard that soft voice. Larxene turned and saw Namine looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Where you going?" Larxene stared at her..

"Nowhere." Larxene crawled over to Namine and laid her head down onto her chest.

Namine wrapped her arms around Larxene's neck. She kissed the top of Larxene head and slowly they drifted off..

* * *

Oh wow. yea dunno if i'm gonna continue or not we'll see 

Yea trying to describe how you are when your high or drunk is really hard. luckliy my boy recorded me when i was high and drunk on new years eve with before I wrote that part.

The sex was hard cause I'm not use to writing it. I had to read other fanfics before writing to get a references

whateveh school starts tomarrow and i'm not looking forward to it.

A/N also to note that if you don't understand the dancing I suggest you watch Sean Paul 'Im still in love with you boy' and watch how they dance.


End file.
